someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie.JPEG
Carrie.JPEG "If you thought Carrie was scary, think again!" Where it All Began (Note: This Creepypasta is based off of the 2013 remake of Stephen King's ''Carrie.)'' My name is Mason. Just Mason. My last name and middle name don't matter. NONE of it matters. All you need to know is... Carrie.JPEG. Yeah, I know what you're thinking right now, that "this kid is bat-shit crazy" or "screw this kid, let's not listen to him." Well, you need to listen to me NOW. I saw the cursed picture of Carrie White from the 2013 remake, and I wish I'd never see it again. It all began one day when I was home alone, my parents working both day and night shifts. So basically, I was on my own for months now. However, my birthday was right around the corner, and I was waiting for something in the mail, like I always do. Since my parents are so busy with work, they'd always send me a present in the mail. Today was that day, and I couldn't wait. I was watching SomeOrdinaryGamers (Go Mutahar!) on Youtube all day, but rushed outside when I heard the mailman come and he had a package with the two remakes of Carrie; ''the 2002 remake and the 2013 remake. I found this strange because the 2013 remake released in theaters not too long ago. It was also strange that the 2002 remake was bundled with the 2013 remake. I wonder where my parents got the two disks... I decided to look deeper into this. The Picture After getting the package from the mailman, I went back in my house and straight up to my computer. I logged into Gmail and e-mailed my parents at work, because they are always at computers, and this is the only way I can communicate with them as of now. First, I e-mailed my father. I asked him, "Dad, where did you and Mom get the 2013 and 2002 remakes of ''Carrie?" He responded back with "Your mother and I got the disks from a nice clerk named Screamin' Sam. He works at the Blockbuster not too far from our house. You can go and thank him later today. Love you, son. -Dad" My mother responded the same way, but she wondered why the clerk was named "Screamin' Sam." I went to Blockbuster a few hours later after playing a bit of Sonic the Hedgehog (I love that series!) to thank Screamin' Sam. The guy was very nice, and I don't see why they call him Screamin' Sam. He said it's because he listens to a lot of heavy metal, especially Breaking Benjamin. Since I was very pleased by the Carrie ''disks, Sam said I could have any movie or game I wanted when I'm in the store. What a nice guy! I browsed the store, looking for a movie in case the 2013 remake of ''Carrie ''disappointed me. I picked up the new ''Silent Hill ''movie and returned home. I decided to watch the 2013 remake of ''Carrie first. I popped the DVD into my computer and began to watch. For a few seconds, my computer screen was filled with static. Then a flash of Carrie White was on my screen. I could tell it was her, but the image was too fast to make out. The movie played normally up until a certain point. When Carrie was thrown into the closet by her mother (Margaret White), Carrie began to scream and cry. But louder than originally heard. In the original movie, Carrie only screamed at her mother for throwing her in the closet. But now she was blatantly SCREAMING, like she was being torn apart. The camera then pans to Carrie inside the closet, banging on the door and scratching the door until her fingernails broke off. Blood gathered where her fingernails were. Then, the camera pans back to Margaret White, who then says to me, "You did this to my daughter. Pray for forgiveness." "What the hell?" I said to myself. Margaret was breaking the fourth wall and talking directly at me. Something was wrong here. VERY wrong. Carrie still screamed in the closet, helpless to escape from it. A loud banging noise was heard from the other side of the door. The camera then pans to Carrie bashing her head on the door while saying "help me" over and over and over until she had suddenly stopped. Then Carrie looked directly at me. When I tried to move, her eyes followed me. "What the f*ck is going on?" I asked myself. I then shut off my computer. But there was one problem. It wouldn't shut off. When I tried to shut off my computer again, Carrie began to whimper. Then, as if she couldn't stand the thought of me not being able to help her, she pulls a machete from a shelf in the closet and screams "DON'T IGNORE ME, MASON!!!!!" and stabs herself in the head with said machete. Blood splatters on my screen, censoring what happens to Carrie (even though a child could guess what happens). Was this part of the movie?! The blood appeared to be dripping down my screen, but how?! I wiped the blood away, trying not to regurgitate, and I saw... the image. Carrie.JPEG. Carrie was shown with her entire face on my screen with a massive stab wound in her head. It looked like a JPEG image when I first saw it. Carrie then screams violently, like a screamer image you would find on the internet. The scream was ear-piercing. This lasted for about 30 seconds until a Yes/No option popped up on my computer. It said "Would you like to save this image?" Not taking any chances, I clicked "No" (best decision I could ever make!). Carrie screamed again and began to slash at my screen with her machete. She carved the words "I'M COMING FOR YOU" on my screen and then my computer shut off on its own. Was it a power outage? I looked around and saw that every other electronic in my room was perfectly functional, except my computer. Did it save that image, even when I asked it not to? I then decided that this is just a bad dream and that I should sleep it off. I slept a few hours later, but I felt a presence. The presence grew stronger and stronger as I lay in bed. I heard a faint whisper nearby. "Mason... I'm here..." it whispered. My eyes shot open almost immediately and I saw... Carrie White. Same prom dress, same stab wound, same machete. I immediately jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs like a bat out of hell. My heart was racing, as I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Carrie could easily catch up to me, though. Without warning, she lunged at me and pinned me to the floor. She then proceeded to punch and kick me violently. I swear I felt blood rushing out of me. Carrie had beat me so violently that I black out. I woke up in the hospital a few hours later. The doctors said I had a broken nose and a severe black eye. Other than that, I was okay. Disoriented and groggy, I thought I saw Carrie White for the last time. Problem is, I wasn't right... She appeared directly in front of me, with blood all over her. Strangely, she did not have the stab wound from before. This was obviously from the infamous prom scene. "Why didn't you help me, Mason...?" she asked. A few days later after serious recovery, I returned to Blockbuster with the two disks. Screamin' Sam was there, blasting heavy metal across the store. I asked him for a refund and he happily agreed. As it turns out, he's great friends with my parents and is NOT great with horror. I could still pick out any game or movie I wanted and the game I chose was Battlefield 4. I played it for the rest of the day, trying to forget what had happened when I saved the Carrie.JPEG image. Carrie no longer appeared after I returned the disks, but sometimes I still see her in my dreams. Looking at me. With those eyes. Category:Creepypastas Category:Movies Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life